


Sweet Soul

by 3weetsoul



Category: Stray Kids
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, I hope I tagged correctly, Kisses, Kissing, M/M, Maybe not so much??, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Sweet like honey fluff, They love and care for each other so much, platonic???, reassurance, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-19 23:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18980665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3weetsoul/pseuds/3weetsoul
Summary: Where Felix and Chan find comfort in each other that’s  a little bit different from normal friends





	Sweet Soul

When Chan found out it was his turn to room with Felix he was ecstatic, he hasn’t shared a room with Felix on this tour yet, so when the rotation changed for their stop in Los Angeles he couldn’t wait. It might sound weird but his missed the younger, yeah they might see each other at almost every waking moment, but he missed his cuddles and his soft lips against his cheek, giving him kisses of reassurance and care. Felix was very caring, some times he cared a little too much to the point where his selflessness gets in the way of his own personal well being, but he was such a sweetheart. Chan sometimes thinks that Felix is just some angel in disguise because not only was he beautiful on the the outside, he was beautiful inside as-well. Chan thinks that Felix is one of the most gorgeous boys he ever met and it made him feel all soft inside.

“Channie Hyung” Felix said in a sleepy voice. He looked over at him and saw that Felix looked like he was going to pass out any minute. They had just got done with their first night at the Los Angeles show so they were pretty worn out. They were in the elevator on the way to the hotel rooms and Chan was toward the front and Felix was in the back in a corner next to Jisung. He looked at Jisung and mouthed “ Can you switch places with me?” He understood and nodded and started to move and they switch places so Jisung was now next to Hyunjin who immediately wrapped his arms around his waist . Right when he got to his spot, Felix he wrapped his arms and hand around Chan’s arm and leaned his head onto his shoulder. “ Yes sweetheart” he whispered in a hushed tone. “ When we get to the room will you cuddle with me?” Chan smiles softly at him and kisses his hair. “ Yes lix we can cuddle, let just take a shower ok” 

The elevator dinged when Felix lowly groaned and everyone piled out one by one. “ But I’m so tired hyung can we please just cuddle and go to sleep” “ Lixie, you’ll feel better in the morning if you take a shower now, plus I don’t want to hear you complain about feeling dirty in the morning” He chuckled as they walked out of the elevator. They got to the front of their shared room and Chan got out the key that their manager gave him earlier and opened the door with Felix still cuddled up to his arm. When they got inside they set their backpacks down and the Felix goes straight to the bed and plops face down on it. “ Come on Felix the faster you shower the faster we can cuddle and go to bed” Felix mumbled some inaudible words but still didn’t move. “ Ok I’ll just take a shower by myself and sleep on the other bed” Chan says with a sigh. And right when he said he was gonna sleep in the other bed he shot up from his spot on the might I add comfortable bed and walked to the bathroom. Chan was still standing there in a little bit of a shock with how fast Felix had changed out of his sleepy state by him moving so fast to the bathroom. Felix was at the door leaning against it. “ Come on Chan I’m on a schedule here and I don’t have time for standing around.” Felix joked “ Of course your highness, I’ll will kindly be at your service.” Chan said in a sarcastic tone while walking inside the bathroom and Felix rolls his eyes at him and walks all the way into the bathroom. 

Members showering together wasn’t rare and they were all comfortable with each other so showering wasn’t a big deal. When they were both showering they washed each other’s hair, giggling at the weird shapes the made with each other’s hair with the shampoo, Felix kissing Chan’s shoulder when they were washing the soap off, and Chan saving Felix from death when he slipped in trying to get out of the shower with them having tears in their eyes from laughing so hard from had just occurred. They had gotten dressed and Felix had grabbed his plushie from his backpack and climbed underneath the covers and reached his arms out. “ Come here hyung!” He said with a lazy smile. Felix was a little bit more awake after the shower but he know that right when Chan cuddles him he’ll fall asleep.

Chan thought Felix looked so cute like this with his oversized shirt and sweats and his blonde hair fluffy and covering his eyes. He looked stunning, so simple but so beautiful that it kinda made his heart skip a beat. He smiled softly and climbed in the bed right next to him and Felix immediately wrapped his arms around Chan’s bare shoulders and wrapped his legs around Chan’s waist and felt his whole body relax after Chan wrapped his arms around Felix’s waist. Felix was really clingy but he didn’t mind. He loved his affection, he had so much love in his heart to go around and Chan was so grateful to have meet such a sweet soul like Felix. “ I missed you bub,” Chan said as he lightly kissed his jaw where he felt a little bit of stubble coming in. “ We see each other all the time, how can you miss me?” He giggles lowly. “ Can’t I just miss you” he says with a smile. “I guess you sappy loser” Felix said making Chan laugh. 

He moved down a little bit and gave Chan a soft peck on his lips and mumbled against them a soft “ i miss you too” And Chan kissed him back with more soft kisses followed by them mumbling promises of always being there for one another against each other’s lips and Felix pressing wet kisses all over Chan’s face making him smile. Them kissing was something they didn’t do all the time but when the did it was to comfort each other and to remind each other that they are lovers and appreciated or when they were feeling down and needed affection. In their eyes it was just friendly kisses. Felix stopped and they both looked at each other, and in this moment they felt complete bliss with their noses brushing against each other and Felix pushing his hand through Chan hair. “ You’re so beautiful Felix” Chan said with eyes the radiate love and softness. His eyes gaze over his face and sees those little brown dots that cover the soft skin on his angelic face. And Felix feels like he might cry, yeah people tell him that all the time but they only ever mean his looks but he can feel that Chan’s talking about his soul, the inside of who he is. And he can’t help but think that he wouldn’t now what to do without Chan who knows him inside and out, and how has such a sweet soul. 

Felix held both sides of Chan’s face and brought their heads even closer together to the point that their lips were softly grazing against one another’s. “ I love you so much Chris.” In the moment Chan just felt his heart burst with love and gentleness. “ I love you just as much Felix” They both leaned in and their plump lips pressed together so gently and soon after kept giving each other quick pecks back and forth. Tonight was probably the most they ever kissed, but it was different in because in that moment they realized how sweet their souls were. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I’m writing a story since like 2016 where I wrote about teen wolf (yikes) lol and I hope this wasn’t too terrible this was also based on a song called Sweet Soul by Alayna so.... yeah I hope everyone who reads this soft story!


End file.
